Bismillah
by Silvara Waylan
Summary: Por que si un dia neceitas ayuda clama al nombre del señor (Bismillah) puede que alguien acuda a socorrerte... O seas tu quien deba ayudar!
1. Default Chapter

Dejemos a la autora comentar esto antes de empezar:

Buenas a todos, ¿Qué tal lo lleváis? Bueno vale me voy a poner medianamente seria (lo intentare).

Deseaba comentar determinadas cosas de este ff, tales como el marco en el que comienza la historia, su verdadero prologo y las cosas esas de los romances.

El marco donde transcurre todo es en Hogwarts el séptimo año de los chicos de Rowling. Como es normal un año da para muchas cosas:

Voldemort sin que nadie supiera como ha tomado tanto poder que media Europa esta bajo su yugo, Inglaterra aun aguanta como puede al igual que los países del sur, los demás continente están cerrados. Ha habido muchas muertes en ambos bandos.

Pero nos vamos a centrar en al historia desde el punto de vista de Hermione, llegado un momento del curso, comienza a tener pesadillas que le parecen aterradoras (Véase Bohemian Rhapsody ) , pero como todo en esta vida siempre hay una razón y de eso trata este ff.

Los romances, si lo miramos seriamente romance ninguno (Si hacemos una lectura simple e inocente), he preferido hacer insinuaciones, para que todos escojáis la pareja que más os guste (Lo que os de la gana, desde un Hermione/Ginny, un Hermione/Ron o un todos con todos (Eso ya no se si va a ser la mayor opción al final por inercia :-P)).

Saludos a todos y disfrutar el ff, por que es para lo que esta, para que sea disfrutado.

Bismillah

Capitulo 1: Las noches de insomnio

Sentia que tenia sueño, pero no quería dormirse. Simplemente se contentaba con mirar como el dosel y al luz hacían figuras fantasmales que la distraían.

Hermione Granger llevaba muchas noches sin descansar y le estaba afectando mucho. Aunque intentara dormir usando las pócimas que el proporcionaba la profesora Pomfrey para descansar sin sueños, a ella no le hacían efecto alguno.

Se estremeció, casi podía sentir el olor salado de la sangre en su piel. Respiro hondo y comenzó su recuento de cada noche, intentado descubrir en que momento o que hecho le había trastocado la cabeza así. No era psicóloga, pero al menos aquello apartaba a sus pensamientos de aquellos sueños.

Respiro hondo, intentando recordar como fue que sus sueños comenzaran a surgir ahora y no antes...

-Cuando lo de mama...- Pensó triste Hermione- Lo de los Weasley, Padma...- Dijo sin poder evitar llorar y girándose a mirar a sus dos compañeras de cama.

Todo aquel tiempo había sido muy duro para la chica, aunque intentaba hacer como muchos y llevar una vida normal, no podía. En solo año y poco más los mortifagos habían conseguido hacerse con el control de prácticamente media Europa, aunque el ministerio de Inglaterra hubiera conseguido frenarles no había sido suficiente, al final varios países centro europeos estaban bajo su control, los magos asiáticos y americanos (Tanto norte, centro como sur) intentaban cerrar sus fronteras antes que enfrentarse en una guerra que parecía perdida, quizás tuvieran razón.

Sin saber como Voldemort sabia exactamente donde atacar para herir al mundo mágico en su corazón: Harry Potter

Al principio parecían ataques al azar, simplemente matando a muggles o magos al azar... Poco a poco, como si de una intrincada telaraña se tratara o de un juego de domino se comenzó a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort. Con apenas un poco de su "persuasión", torturando o matando, comenzó a encontrar donde estaban compañeros, amigos y gente que Harry apreciara:

En el caso de la familia Patil o los Creevey, por poner un pequeño ejemplo de los muchos que existen, no comprendía que podía ser, seguramente parte de su plan o eran magos que se encontraban en un momento dado en el lugar equivocado... O a saber, nadie conseguía comprender que ocurría.

Neville y Luna acabaron siendo adoptados por el colegio cuando se quedaron solos, ahora en Hogwarts había muchos que habían sido adoptados por la institución para que pudieran seguir estudiando y estar en un lugar seguro. De los Weasley solo quedaba Percy para cuidar de Ron y Ginny y la relación entre los tres hermanos era muy tirante a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

Y la madre de Hermione murió, cuando iban a recogerla el año pasado a la estación a su vuelta del colegio. Ella y varios muggles y magos que intentaron detener a los mortifagos.

Todas las televisiones dijeron que era uno de los muchos atentados terroristas religiosos que asolaban ahora el mundo.

"Cualquier cosa con tal de negar que existe la magia" Pensó tristemente Hermione.

Y luego Harry... Poco a poco aquel chico dulce se estaba transformando en una persona arisca y egoísta. Hermione podía comprenderlo todo... Hasta cierto punto: Ya no tenia en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás ni creía que nadie pudiera sufrir o sentir más tristeza que el... Ya no era el mismo.

"Y yo siento lastima por el hombre que ha producido todo esto" Pensó Hermione con rabia "solo por una mala pesadilla"

Siguió llorando silenciosamente mirando a Ginny y Lavender. Muchos de sus compañeros, los que no estaban muertos, habían huido a lugares que aprecian remotos y ocultos a los mortifagos, ahora compartía el cuarto y una gran cama con sus amigas griffindors, ahora tenían tanto miedo a sus sueños que comenzaron a dormir las tres juntas para tener un punto de apoyo para despertar, a parte de ellas, Harry, Ron y Neville, apenas quedaban alumnos de esta u otras casas.

Ginny parecía tener otra pesadilla, ya llevaba tres en esa semana y Lavender estaba muy quieta, apenas hacían ruido.

A Hermione ni siquiera el saber que al despertar tendría una cara amiga aunque aterrada a su lado la animaba a dormir, intentaba que nadie notara que no podía dormir, no deseaba preocuparles.

Poco a poco la noche comenzó a clarear, la chica miro su reloj y vio que eran las ocho menos cuarto. Se levanto y cogió sus ropas para ir a ducharse. No deseaba permanecer mucho más tiempo con sus sombras.

Comenzó dándose una ducha de agua helada para conseguir mitigar el cansancio que tenia, intentado al menos estar algo fresca para aquel día. Al final el cuerpo le pidió agua caliente cuando notaba que estaba tiritando mucho.

Hermione se vistió rápido y bajo al gran comedor a ver si podía conseguir un café muy cargado y una tostada para acompañar.

Bajando por las escaleras noto que el castillo estaba silencioso, ahora siempre estaba así, pero este era un silencio mucho más raro, se habría podido usar la ironía de silencio atronador.

Notaba como los zapatos se le pegaban al suelo y hacían un ruido raro.

Chof chof 

El pie se apoyaba en el suelo.

Scuis Scuis 

Se separaba la planta del zapato con cierta dificultad, no se atrevía a bajar la vista, ella simplemente seguía con la mirada al frente.

Las puertas del gran salón estaban destrozadas y entro corriendo. Se encontró de nuevo en la roca donde ocurría el juicio de Voldemort. Intento volver atrás, pero las puertas que daban al comedor habían desapareció.

Se volvió a girar y vio como otra vez la ola de sangre se abalanzaba contra ellos, se cubrió con los brazos como pudo esperando la marea roja. Nada ocurrió.

-¿Has pensado que siendo tus sueños puedes controlarlos?- Dijo una voz dulce cerca suya- Al menos ya has vuelto, con eso me conformo-

Hermione fue bajando poco a poco las manos mirando alrededor, toda la imagen estaba detenida, incluso la inmensa mole de agua sanguinolenta estaba como una pared aunque hondeando en su superficie, pero no caía o goteaba había la chica.

-Así esta mejor ¿no crees?- Dijo al mujer sonriéndola.

Era mucho más pálida de lo que recordaba, los ojos negros, el pelo era castaño muy corto y alborotado, tenían la misma altura. Tenia una cara mona y parecía tener una sonría perpetua que le quedaba muy bien. Iba de negro resaltando su extrema blancura epidérmica.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Hermione a la defensiva, aquello no era normal.

-¿Acaso importa?- Dijo la mujer sonriéndola y acercándose a Hermione- ¿Crees que si fuera un mortifago te diría mi nombre?-

-Si- Respondió Hermione sin pensárselo- Sois unos capullos creídos, si podéis jactaros de hacer daño no lo disimuláis- Dijo poniendo los puños en alto si la mujer se acercaba un poco más a ella- ¿Para que queréis volverme loca?-

La mujer se paro, alzando las manos para demostrar que no deseaba atacarla.

-Relájate, vivirás más- Dijo la mujer- Como tu dices si fuera mortifago intentaría volverte loca, pero no esto haciendo eso-

-¿Ah no?- Dijo Hermione fingiendo sorpresa de forma mordaz- Vaya siento haber confundido tus intenciones-

-Vamos relájate- Dijo la mujer poniendo las manos a la espalda y caminando en círculos alrededor de Hermione, pero no de forma amenazante- Solo quiero ayudarte...-

-¿Quién eres?- Volvió a repetir al chica.

-Nombres... Hazme preguntas más útiles...- Dijo la mujer, cuándo vio la expresión de la castaña negó con la cabeza- No se... no tengo un nombre definido... Llámame... Vibeke, es bonito y corto- Dijo mirándola.

Hermione intento relajarse, pero no mucho, al menos lo suficiente para como la mujer había dicho, hacer preguntas más lógicas.

-¿Qué quieres?- LE pregunto.

-Ayudarte...- Al ver la expresión de Hermione continuo- Si parece que todo esto es una especie de ironía y que es un sueño no muy alegre-

-Curiosa definición- Respondió la chica- Yo lo diría horrible-

-Por que no ves el conjunto...- Dijo la mujer- Bueno si es horrible, pero solo te muestro la cruda verdad-

Y entonces la mujer hizo un movimiento y detrás de Hermione salió un camino de estrellas que llegaba hasta la cresta de la ola de sangre.

-Sígueme- Dijo Vibeke acercándose al camino- Puede que necesites una visión de conjunto-

Hermione se quedo parada sin moverse.

-La cruda realidad ¿No?- Pregunto la chica- Estas intentando ayudarme ¿verdad?- Hermione sentía la ira que crecía dentro de ella- Pues déjame que te diga...- Comenzó a gritar, iba a ser el comienzo de un monologo contra Vibeke, pero esta le corto.

-Despotrica contra mi cuando estés fuera del sueño- Dijo agitando la mano- Si no nos damos prisa no podré decirte mucho-

Hermione respiro profundamente, no se fiaba, estaba muy enfadada, pero también era cierto que deseaba descubrir como podía servirle todo aquello, así que siguió a Vibeke a través del camino brillante.

Subían mucho, la verdad es que la ola era mucho más alta de lo que creía, cuando llegaron Vibeke se sentó y tiro de Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo, ahora no era una ola de sangre, estaba apoyada en un sofá de terciopelo rojo.

-Mira abajo y busca a tus conocidos- Dijo La mujer mirando al suelo.

Su lógica le dijo que no mirara hacia abajo, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Desde tan alto apenas conseguía distinguir a las figuras, y mucho menos a sus amigos de sus enemigos.

-No sabría decirte...- Dijo al final Hermione.

-Exacto- Dijo Vibeke.

-¿Exacto que?- Continuo la chica.

La mujer suspiro y señalo hacia un punto.

-Intenta distinguir que ves- Dijo cuando Hermione fijo la vista- Ahora-

Entonces la acción volvió a continuar, pero sin ambas mujeres.

La ola de sangre que les cubría a todos, pero no era la ola de sangre en si lo que les mataba.

Hermione veía como algunos eran aplastados por gran cantidad de cuerpos corruptos mientras que otros se suicidaban. Comenzó a llorar.

-No te he traído aquí para regodearme de tu dolor- Dijo la mujer- Si no para advertirte de lo que ves...-

Hermione permaneció en silencio. La mujer volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué harías?- le pregunto- ¿Y si volviera a atrás y te dijera que aproveches ahora y ayudes a quien creas necesario?-

Hermione la miro.

-La teoría del caos...- Dijo, iba a comenzar a recitarla.

-No, no, no...- Dijo la mujer- No es nada de volver atrás y cambiarlo todo con conocimiento previo, si no que cambies las cosas ahora cuando hay tiempo, ayudando a la gente, sin arrepentirte después por no haber hecho nada-

Hermioen la miro con cara de no comprender.

-¿Quieres que vaya a la guarida del Lord Tenebroso y le diga "Hola Voldemort, vengo aquí para devolverte al camino del bien"?- Dijo sarcástica Hermione.

-ese tono para el idiota de Harry y no para mi amiga- Dijo la mujer seriamente, sin dejar que acabara.

-No insultes a Harry- Dijo Hermione- Solo esta confuso-

-Y estúpido- dijo la mujer ganándose la mirada de odio de Herminio- Vamos es cierto, pero dejemos de lado el tema... O puede que...-

-¿Qué que?- Dijo la chica.

-Bueno... Piensa- Dijo Vibeke- ¿tal vez Harry sea uno de los muchos que necesites que comiences a tomar las riendas?-

-¿Tomar las riendas?- Dijo Hermione.

-Todos estáis totalmente perdidos y desorientados...-

-¿Dices que debo intentar encauzar mi vida y la de los demás?- Dijo Hermione mirando a la mujer.

-La tuya siempre...- Dijo Vibeke- La de los demás puedes ayudarles, nunca obligarles, a parte que intentarlo con la tuya será muy difícil, a los demás simplemente dales directrices-

-¿Si lo hago podré evitar todo esto?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Quien sabe, eres tu quien decide que hacer, puedes quedarte triste en un rincón o intentar volver a ser la Hermione de siempre- Dijo la mujer mirando el reloj- Bueno se acabo nuestro tiempo, cuando hagas algún avance vendré a ti-

-¿Ya esta? ¿Me dices un par de cosas en plan filosofía barata y ya no tendré pesadillas?- Pregunto la chica sorprendida.

-La tendrás siempre que la necesites- Dijo la mujer- Lo creas o no puede que te ayude... Y mi filosofía no es barata-

Hermione no lo creía y puede que estuviera entrando en un engaño... Aunque también tenia razón, debía recuperarse a si misma, se echaba de menos, como echaba de menos todos sus amigos.

-¿Que debo hacer?- Pregunto Hermione.

-¿Recuperar tu vida y ayudar a los que quieres a recuperar al suya no te parece bastante?- Dijo la mujer sonriendo- Si quieres haz más ropita para los elfos domésticos-

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse un poco al recordar como se paso todo un curso tejiendo por las noches para liberar a todos los elfos, se sorprendió al oírse reír.

-¡Eh mira! ¡no lo has olvidado!- dijo la mujer- Ahora venga, vuelve a recuperarte-

Y Hermione se despertó con el sol dándole en la cara y sonriendo. Era un sábado y bien pasado el medio día. 


	2. Ron y Ginny

Capitulo 2: Ron y Ginny

Hermione se vistió deprisa y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la torre de dos en dos abrochándose los botones como podía. Tenia hambre y pronto iba a ser la hora de la comida, si no se daba prisa se quedaría sin comer.

-¿Por qué nadie me ha despertado?-Se pregunto Hermione frustrada.

En el silencio de Hogwarts sus pasos retumbaban... Al menos no se le pegaban los pies. Llego hacia las puertas del gran comedor y empujo con fuerza, entro en la semi silenciosa sala, la gente se volvió a mirar quien había entrado, ella fue corriendo hacia su sitio entre Ginny y Neville.

Debido a que cada ves había menos alumnos, solamente habia dos mesas en la sala, que ni eran ocupadas ni unas tres cuartas partes. Como bien dijo Dumbledore, ahora era bastante estúpido que hubiera división entre casas, ya apenas quedaban anda de estas. Aunque aun los alumnos seguían sentados con sus compañeros de casa.

Aun a pesar de los pronósticos, la casa más vacía era la de Slytherin, muchos alumnos de cursos superiores que habían sido nombrados mortifagos o habían abandonado los estudios o habían muerto a manos de Voldemort.

Hermione miro entonces a los tres únicos alumnos de la casa que quedaban de septimo, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, que comían en silencio con las caras mirando a los platos, sin su arrogancia de antaño, parecían unas pequeñas sombras de lo que habían sido.

Aunque en cuestiones de alegría su casa no era tampoco un gran ejemplo, salvo un hola con una ligera sonrisa de Neville, nadie le había dicho nada cuando llego. Lavender seguía perdida en sus pensamientos como Ginny, aunque esta ultima daba golpecitos al plato con cierta furia. Harry como siempre no había ido a comer con ellos y Ron la miraba fijamente esperando a que le mirara.

-Me han dicho que yo has conseguido dormir bien- Le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, que viendo el entorno alguien habría pensado que era exagerada.

-¿Tanto se me notaba que no dormía?- Dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ya dejaras de responder a los profesores de lo "poco" que ya lo hacías... O que te durmieras en las clases podían ser señales- Dijo Ron.

Hermione sonrió, la verdad es que hacia mucho que no tenia una conversación así con ninguno. Al menos Ron aun conservaba parte de su espíritu inocente, solía ser quien acababa arrastrando a los demás a reírse un rato.

"El sigue conservando una parte de si mismo" Penso Hermione "NO se como podría ayudarle, creo que es el quien acabara ayudándome"

Y llego el correo, apenas unas lechuzas, nadie se arriesgaba ya a mandar mensajes así. Ron y Ginny recibieron el paquete de parte de Percy que mandaba cada dos o tres días y como siempre Ron se lo lanzo a su hermana. Herione cogio a su lechuza Eloine, regalo de su padre y desataba la carta de ese.

-Te toca a ti Ginny- Dijo el pelirrojo con mal humor.

Ginny miro el paquete y lo dejo a un lado con desgana.

-Ya se lo llevare a los elfos después de comer- Dijo Ginny con indiferencia y siguió dándole con la cuchara al plato.

Hermione miro la carta de su padre, como siempre dándole ánimos y luego miro el paquete de Percy fijamente. Era tan grande como siempre, seguramente habría sido reciclado de un pack de seis botellas de vino, estaba forrado con papel celo marrón de embalaje... Le picaba la curiosidad.

"¿Se referiría a cosas así Vibeke?" Pensó la chica "A encauzar las vidas... Pero que pienso, solo fue otro sueño... Aunque Percy es lo único que le queda a Ron y Ginny de familia... Y estar enfadados con el..."

Hermione intento seguir comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que todos se volvieron a al puerta. Ella por pura inercia también lo hizo y vio como Harry se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Ron.

-Buenos días Harry- Dijo el pelirrojo intentando romper el silencio y la tensión que se había generado- ¿Has dormido bien?-

-Si... Si a dormir bien es a ver como Voldemort tortura y mata a algunos de nuestros antiguos compañeros- Dijo Harry mirando con desprecio a Ron- Sin duda alguna llevo durmiendo bien toda la maldita semana-

Ron se quedo sin saber que decir y se quedo mirando el plato con la cara roja, Hermione no sabia si de ira o de vergüenza.

"como dijo Vibeke..." Pensó Hermione, pero acto seguido agito la cabeza intentado alejar esos pensamientos.

La mesa se volvió a quedar en silencio. Aquello era muy incomodo, Hermione volvió a fijar su atención en el paquete de Percy y lo acerco a ella.

-¿Puedo?- Pregunto a Ron y Ginny.

-¿No puedes dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás Hermione?- Dijo Harry de mala gana, la chica simplemente le ignoro.

-Si ábrelo, no creo que haya nada interesante- Dijo Ron- El ultimo que abrimos solamente había alimento para lechuzas... No me preguntes- Dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Pero eso fue hace dos meses, ¿No habéis abierto ninguno?- Preguntó la chica.

-No, se lo solemos dar a los elfos para que les saquen alguna utilidad- Dijo Ginny apoyando la cabeza en la mano y sonriendo a la chica, a veces Ginny tenia esas sonrisas encantadoras suyas aun a pesar de las malas noches- Ábrelo lo estas deseando- Dijo empujándolo hacia Hermione, esta no pudo evitar fijarse en las enormes ojeras de la pelirroja.

Hermione comenzó a abrir el paquete cuadrado, la verdad es que era grande. Hermione vio una capa de comida para lechuzas y un papel asomando

-Pues debéis haberos perdido bastante cosas buenas- Dijo Hermione sacando una buena tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes, el paquete estaba completamente lleno de dulces, uno especialmente amargo, pero delicioso- Debe poner la comida de lechuza y tenéis una carta- Dijo sacando un trozo de pergamino.

-Tira la carta- Dijo Ron que ahora se había levantado a mirar el contenido de la caja- Mira ranas de chocolate... Llevaba un mes sin comer ninguna-

Los amigos comenzaron a curiosear la caja como si fueran niños pequeños (Aunque bien mirado lo eran), intentando descubrir que podía haber dentro, desde dulces hasta alguna foto que había encontrado de su familia, Ron y Ginny le habían pedido varias.

-Deberíamos preguntar a los elfos- Dijo Ginny- Puede que se quedaran algunas fotos- Ron asintió la verdad es que aquello les había animado mucho.

Hermione miro el papel y lo guardo disimuladamente.

"No voy a meterme en sus vidas... Solo a encauzarlas" Dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

-Hace hoy un buen día- Dijo Neville, la gente le miro sin comprender- Bueno... Podríamos salir... Y comernos los dulces fuera...- Dijo el chico algo cohibido.

-Vaya estupidez de crios- Dijo Harry.

-Pues a mi me parece el plan más divertido desde hace bastante- Dijo Hermione con un tono normal sonriendo a Neville e ignorando a Harry, aunque algunos lo tomaron como un reto.. Hacia mucho que nadie le llevaba la contraria al niño que vivio- Pero si Ron y Ginny quieren, los dulces son suyos-

-Si... Seria divertido...- Dijo Lavender sonriendo- Si nos cogemos unas lombrices por comer tantos dulces podríamos quedarnos el lunes sin ir a clase- Hermione alzo una ceja ante ese ultimo comentario y hubo algunas risas tímidas.

-Por nosotros de acuerdo- Dijo Ron- Creo quejes una buena idea-

-Pero ahora nos vamos a ir a las cocinas, a ver si conseguimos rescatar alguna foto- Dijo Ginny, Ron cogió la caja- A parte será mejor mirarla de forma más tranquila, quien sabe que puede haber dentro- Y apoyo la caja en la cabeza de su hermana pequeña para meterse que el ya le sacaba sus buenas dos cabezas y la chica era aun un poco bajita- ¿alguien se viene?- Pregunto Ron mirando significativamente a Hermione y esta asintió.

-Nos vemos luego chicos en el lago- Dijo Hermione a Neville, Lavender, aunque miraba a Harry para que decidiera ir, no respondió.

El camino a las cocinas fue silencioso, aunque después de tanto tiempo con la tristeza aquel era un silencio agradable, cada uno cavilaba sobre sus asuntos, pero al menos sonreían.

Llegando a las cocinas Hermione vio que algo brillaba de forma rara en una esquina.

-Seguir sin mi- Dijo a sus compañeros y se acerco despacio a la cosa brillante.

Le extrañaba ver algo con un brillo de plástico... Y acercarse y encontrarse con una cinta de casete que parecía un tanto vieja, se sorprendió mucho, era justo lo ultimo que se pensaba que iba a encontrar en el suelo de Hogwarts.

-Mira- LE dijo una voz a su lado, cuando se volvió vio que era Vibeke- Parece que a más gente el gusta la música enlatada como a ti- Ella le sonrió.

-¿cómo es que no has aparecido en mis sueños?- Dijo Hermione mirándola con cara seria.

-Otra vez con las preguntas tontas, te dije cuando hagas un avance vendré a ti- Dijo la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco- Y esto aunque ni lo sabes es un avance-

-¿de quien?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Mira ya captas que debes preguntar...- Dijo al mujer- Lo dicho, lo sabes, peor no lo recuerdas o bueno... En este caso no estoy del todo segura-

-Creí que lo sabias todo- Dijo la chica mordaz.

-Solo se lo que tu sabes- Dijo la mujer son enfadarse- O al menos lo que no recuerdas y debo recordarte...-

-Otra vez con esa filosofía barata-

-Si bueno, que le vamos a hacer- Dijo la mujer ignorándola- ¿Por qué no buscas un walkman y escuchas al cinta?-

-No tengo walkman- Dijo Hermione guardándosela.

-De ahí que te pongas a buscar alguno- Dijo Vibeke- Sigue por este camino creo que ya vas cogiendo el gusto a esto-

-No he dicho que te vaya a ayudar- Dijo Hermione levantándose.

-No es a mi a quien me ayudas y lo sabes- Dijo la mujer sonriente.

-Hermi... ¿Con quien estas hablando?- Ron y Ginny habían vuelto, cargados de todos los paquetes de Percy (Se las habían guardado, incluso había varios elfos ayudándoles a cargar) y estaban mirando a Hermione fijamente.

Cuando se volvió a mirar que no estaba Vibeke comprendió que hablar de ella seria lo más estúpido que podía hacer.

-Conmigo misma- Dijo ella sonriendo- Es que me estoy volviendo loca-


End file.
